Starstruck
by Mizzle fo' Rizzle
Summary: Brooke is a fashion designer hoping to get her designs picked for a movie and Haley is a not so well known actress living in the big city of New York.  Their lives end up changing in the small town of Tree Hill.


**A/N: **Hey everyone! I'm back and it's not smut that I'm returning with! Holy canolis, Batman! Haha... I hope you all can forgive me, I have a laptop that is missed the 'L' 'O' and have of the period key and that LOVES to crash at least ten times a day so yeah no bueno! Plus the other story that I hinted to went bye bye when I reformatted this p.o.s. and put in a new Windows, so sadly none of that. But I've gotten smart and I've written out this story! Anywho, first chapters will probably be short, they'll be set ups (obviously) since I plan on actually making this a story and not some smutty two parter (which I have NOOOO problem with! Haha!) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own One Tree Hill, or any of that bees wax. Just had to get this story outta my head and to you all before my Baley muse made my head explode!

**Starstruck**

A brunette fashion designer drums her fingers on a desk where many papers and pens lay. She sighs, letting her other hand run through her hair as she looks at her blonde best friend. "Peyton, I'm screwed. The deadline to get these designs in is tomorrow and I still have at least three more to go!"

The blonde looks over at her stressed friend and rests a comforting hand on the others shoulder before speaking. "Brooke, you got this in the bag. Just think of some of the artists that have rolled through this studio."

Brooke nods as a smile slowly creeps upon her face. She lets her mind take over and soon enough a design starts.

Brooke and Peyton had collaborated, and with the help of their barely-there parents, purchased a vacant building, rehabbed it, and turned it into a clothing store and recording studio. Clothes Over Bros (and hos, as Peyton joked once) was the storefront and Red Bedroom Records resided in the back of the building. The two small businesses of Tree Hill had quickly gained popularity since opening almost four years ago and now had a reputation in North Carolina and part of the East Coast. Down the thriving main street held the other two staples of the town, Karen's Cafe, which Peyton's husband, Lucas and his mother ran. On the other side was the popular club Tric, which Lucas and his half-brother, Nathan, ran when Nathan wasn't playing for the Charlotte Bobcats.

"Looking good, Davis," Peyton commented awhile later as she peered down at some of the work Brooke had just made. "You know you definitely have the job, right?"

Breaking out of her work, the designer glared at the retreating blonde and chucked a nearby pencil at her forehead. After hearing a squeak and a growl, she smirked and went back to her work. "Don't be saying that, blondie, there's a ton of designers going for this gig."

Peyton turned around laughing, and picked the pencil up off of the floor. "A ton of designers but none with the talent of the Brooke Davis."

Brooke looked up momentarily, rolled her eyes, then went back to her designs.

**xxxx**

"Next," The producer turned director said while rubbing his face and holding back a 'please.' The auditions for his lead role for his next movie were going to make him blow his brains out sooner than later. Most of the supporting cast, extras, and other key leading roles were filled, but how hard could it be to find a none A lister actress that pipes and talent? For Julian Baker, it had to be forever apparently, first spending a full week in Los Angeles before moving across the country to New York. He looked towards one of the men to his right and sighed. "Maybe we should do all of this in North Carolina and save our sanity." The main that he was talking to forced a laugh, him being exhausted also by the process. Julian looked up as the next woman came into the room, and an eyebrow raised in interest. She didn't look like ninety-nine percent of the others that had made their way through.

"What's your name?" One of the men asked as the woman looked nervous.

"Haley James, sir."

"Nice to meet you Haley, I'm Julian Baker," Julian cut in as he smiled. "I'll be directing the film, lets hear what you got." He nodded towards one of the sound guys and the music began to play.

As the song ended, nearly everyone was in shock, except for the director/producer who had a wide smile plastered on his face. "Haley, that was wonderful, now do you also have those lines lines we asked everyone to bring?" After a nod he continued. "Great, now if you don't mind reading them over with Mike..."

**xxxx**

"I got the job!" Brooke screamed in excitement as she ran into the office to jump into the awaiting Peyton's arms.

Meanwhile, a couple states away, Haley James hung up the phone, stunned, while an eager five year old looked on. "Jamie, looks like we're going to North Carolina!"

"Yes!" He jumped into her arms and the two danced around the apartment.


End file.
